the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Servivus (A Spaceific Universe)
Servivus is one of the central characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Servivus Gender : Male Age : 83 Species : Jurglon (Enhanced) Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : HEROES Program Subject (Formerly), Soldier For Hire Notable Relations : N/A Faction(s) : Neutral Homeworld : Dreyanus (Formerly) Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Easy *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Upgraded Rifle Servivus uses his upgraded rusty assault rifle to shoot and damage his enemies with. *Weapon Type : Assault Rifle *Firing Mode : Fully Automatic *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Large *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : Medium First Ability : GL Add-On Servivus can use the grenade launcher that he added onto his assault rifle to fire a impact grenade that explodes on contact and deals damage to all enemies within range once it does. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Radius : Small *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : Classic Grenades Servivus can throw older frag grenades that deals damage to all enemies in range once it explodes but he can also hold and cook the grenade first to reduce the detonation time if desired. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Dependent *Last Time : Dependent *Maximum Radius : Small *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) Third Ability : Equip-Able Shield Servivus can deploy a small shield on the top of his gun that blocks incoming fire to prevent him from taking any damage being sent at his upper body until it is broken and must recharge. *Ability Type : Shielding *Shielding Amount : Medium *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Until Destroyed *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Taken) Ultimate Ability : Nerf Bomb Servivus launches out a devastating bomb that will come to a stop and explode at the end of its fuse time to then deal damage to any enemies in range and destroy any deployables instantly. *Ability Type : Damaging *Buffing Amount : Extreme (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Large *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Servivus has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Masked Old Vigilante (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Servivus Missing And Just His Helmet And Weapon Present Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Servivus Facing Away From Screen Dramatically Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"I'm No Hero... I'm Just A Soldier Looking For His Next Battle" Story Appearances Trivia *Servivus's creation was inspired by the existence of Soldier 76 from Overwatch. Category:A Spaceific Universe